Forbidden Love
by darkland
Summary: Mighty morphins, this time with a twist. Rita tries to destroy the power rangers by using teen pregnancy and Tommy and Alpha are dating and Kimberly is jealous... VERY...VERY jealous.


"Oh Tommy, I can see why Kimberly liked your sausage." Alpha said. "You plowed my circuit boards as if I was a woman."

"The difference is, with her, I didn't get sharp pains in my vacum." Tommy said in an amusing tone. "I found it arousing this time around."

"I liked it when you zipped up my turbine with your coat hanger." Alpha said as the robot immediately stood up. "Ai ya-iya-yah!, Zordon is asking me for to return to work. I can feel his vibration in my robotic uterus."

"He uses you." Tommy said as he put on dark green long sleeve shirt and green shorts and moving swiftly across the room to swoop his lover into his arms.

Tommy smiled at anxiously, feeling proud at the same time about his conquest of dating a robot and using Alpha to do i.

He could see Alpha's red lights in his eyes on his metal shaped hair flash widely from the left to the right. "You complete me."

"I don't think my circuits and operating system can address that request Tommy." Alpha replied back as he put his arms on his scrotum.

Tommy cleared his throat. "Yeah, Might talk to Bill to see if you can upgrade from Windows XP to Windows Vista."

"Just home I don't have memory leaks, other Alphas in the galaxy upgraded their operating systems to Vista and began having leaks in the direct access module." Alpha replied as they walked out of Alpha's bedroom.

As they walked into the hallway and then into the command centre main area they could hear Zordon and whisper some names in his sleep.

"Does that giant floating head always whisper names in his sleep?' Asked Tommy curiously. He began to suspect that there was something quite not right in the head with Zordon, (apart from the whole giant floating head in a tube thing)

"Tommy we must not ask questions." Alpha 5 warned as he went to the control panel and plugged his cable into the USB port of the control panel. A 50% charged and "Now Charging" appeared on his eyes.

Tommy looked at Zordon who was slightly starting to jerk from his sleep and then at Alpha. He grabbed the robot in between his legs and kissed him gently on the tin head. "I better going , get charged, and have a good rest."

"In the middle of the desert? You're nuts, Tommy." Alpha five said. He watched Tommy teleport out of the command centre.

He shut himself down and let himself charge, no more thoughts about Tommy while in his re-charging state.

Tommy immediately walked through the Angel Grove Youth Centre and headed straight toward the juice bar. It was packed with other teenagers hanging out on this grossly grey and thunderstormy kind of day. Tommy looked at his iPhone and saw his screen had lighten up and a notification popped up from Kimberly.

He unlocked the phone as he waited to be ordered and read the message form her.

 _"I love you, please come back to me. I have condoms now. I swear I don't want to do you just to get a baby, I figure that's what scared you off huh?_

It was true that Kimberly wanted tommy just to have his baby, she kept that to herself and only mentioned it in passing to another of her friends, whom happened to be friends with Bulk and Skull who then relayed the secret onto Tommy. In their last fight against Rita Repulsa, Tommy had decided to break up with Kimberly right in the middle of a battle with a devastating battle with ice-cream monster (talk about bad timings). She went ape shit and kicked him in the nuts, he was still harvesting the pain but he found solace in talking to Alpha whom then they bedded each other and began unspeakable robotsexual relationship. He found Alpha to be the most submissive yet satisfying when it came to a relationship and Alpha was the most cuddliest of all. (sort of like snow and her seven pups kind of fondling).

He was debating with himself to reply to the message. He kept looking at it for a moment and then Ernie's voice interrupted him.

"Hey Tommy, what's up?" Asked Ernie as he grabbed his chest. Ernie was the manager of the youth centre and recently lost a bit of weight through liposunction. He weighed over 139 kilos a few years ago but in order to save his life before a third heart attack he took the business money and paid for his own liposunction and wrote it off as a business party epense. He had only just gotten back to this week and was still feeling the side affects of the operation.

He smiled . "I'm okay, what about you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." Ernie said. "I'm tired is all, but I'm doing well."

"Have the feds checked your tax return?" Tommy asked. "Because if they are poking around I have connections to the feds and the NRS , we could have you put it on the bottom pile of their to do list."

Ernie smiled. "Ha, it's all good. So what would it be Tommy?"

"A cherry coke, four krispy kreme donughts, 1 diet coke, 2 sausage rolls, four party pies and a 2 chocolate milkshakes." Tommy ordered, handing his friend and the tender his $50 note.

Ernie was writing down the order and looked at him, shaking his head in surprise. "Fuck, feeling hungry or suicidal?"

"Both." Tommy replied.

"Relationship troubles?" Ernie asked.

"Long story." Tommy replied, "let me know when my order's up I'm going to hit the boxing ring."

"Don't get murdered." Ernie called after him.

Tommy shook his head. _Someone should put Ernie down. Weirdo._


End file.
